Heaven or Hell?
by thedemonsangel
Summary: Sasuke dies and finds himself where he never expected to arrive...heaven. Why is he there, and what was the cost? SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, ooc?, character death, angst, etc....


Yet another one from my dA. I wrote this back in November....

Warnings:  
SasuNaru and/or NaruSasu, angst, character death, ooc?, and most likely an incorrect use of heaven and hell that _might_ offend a few people  
_(I am not religious, so I don't want comments on my use of heaven and hell. Thank you.)_

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the Naruto characters.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Sasuke was rather surprised that everything was bright instead of the inferno that he expected. He certainly had done enough in his life to deserve hell, so why he wasn't currently being tortured by imps was beyond him. However, a thought did cross his mind in response to his location; he would be able to reunite with those who died before him.

Sasuke sat up and glanced around, surprised to find his mother smiling sadly at him. Well, his death had been sooner than normal people, but then again, a ninja's life was always dangerous. That was the chance that he took.

"Hello, Sasuke."

He couldn't help but to smile warmly at his mother, especially since it had been so long since he was able to see her. Quickly embracing her tightly, Sasuke welcomed the maternal touch that he had missed for so long.

"Who else is here?" he whispered.

Now, Sasuke couldn't ignore the sudden tensing from his mother, but he didn't think too much into it, especially since he had a feeling that his brother hadn't made it to where they were.

"Sasuke…" she started only to sigh in the end. "Most of the family is here."

"Itachi…isn't…is he?"

Watching as his mother shook her head, he figured that his brother had met the inferno that Sasuke had been expecting. It seemed that sparing his younger brother hadn't been enough of a redemption for killing off most of the clan. Even so…it was to be expected, but Sasuke had hoped that maybe he would be able to at least speak with his brother now that he knew the truth.

"Is there someone you want to see, Sasuke?" his mother questioned.

She must have seen the look of longing that soon took over. Yes, he was happy to see that his mother was there to greet him, and that he had the opportunity to speak with most of the family that he missed for so long, but there was someone else he wanted to see. If not for him, Sasuke would have ended up dead long ago…but his lover had sacrificed himself to save him.

_Naruto…._

"Yes, there is someone."

Meeting his mother's gaze, Sasuke saw her with teary eyes and a weak smile in place. He wanted to know why, but didn't have a chance to ask before she started to speak again.

"You know…that boy, Naruto…he's such a sweetheart…he sacrificed himself to save you from death before and—"

The choking sobs that left his mother confused him greatly, why would she start crying when everything was going to be right now? He could finally be with his family, Naruto could be with his own…but something felt like it was missing.

"What's wrong? I'm here now, aren't I?" Sasuke asked, trying to comfort his mother.

"S-Sasuke…that boy sacrificed so m-much for you…. He even…he sacrificed his place here for you."

It felt like he had been placed in the iciest of waters and left to drown. Surely he must have understood wrong. Naruto had to be here, heck, this place just screamed out that such a light belonged there.

"W-what…are you…trying to say?"

Mentally he cursed himself for stuttering. Nothing was wrong…what was he worried about? There must have been a mistake. Even so, it was frightening as he watched his mother try to collect herself to share the story he asked to hear.

"Sasuke…Naruto knew soon after he died…that his chances for being accepted here were low—"

"What?! Why?! If anyone deserves to be here it's him!"

"Shhh…" she silently coaxed Sasuke while embracing him once again. "See…with Kyuubi trapped inside of him…there were many who were…afraid of the demon soul being here. They were…going to decide a trial…but he simply asked…what your chances were of coming here…and they told him h-hardly any, so he made a deal. I-if he gave up on…trying to be accepted here…then you were to be allowed in. Of course they agreed."

_No…._

Sasuke felt as if he was watching Naruto die all over again. He lost him then, and with his own death…he had hoped…. _NO!_

"Please…t-tell me you're lying…."

The sound of his mother crying again only confirmed what he was afraid of. He had died thinking that he would be able to at least see Naruto again, but if he couldn't then it would be Sasuke suffering not Naruto in his place. Why did the blonde have to be so selfless?! Why couldn't he just choose to be selfish…if just once.

It wasn't long before the sound of another crying was added. Sasuke just couldn't take what he had heard. Naruto seemed to always be just out of reach…always….

"W-what about…his p-parents?" he choked out.

"They un-understood why…h-he chose to do what he did…. They…don't blame a-anyone, especially…you."

"Why not?! Why will no one blame me?! It's because of me that he's there! I…would feel better if…someone finally…blamed me…."

Feeling his mother pull away, Sasuke made no attempt to hold on or keep her from leaving. He wanted to be alone. If no one else would blame him, or shun him for the light that could have been in the place it deserved to be most…then he would blame himself. There was nothing else he could do but to turn in toward his mind and live forever in the personal hell that he was now in.

"Sasuke…he wouldn't want you to blame yourself…. He did this for you."

"I know!" he snapped before calming down again. "I know…. I just…had hoped…that things would finally be okay. I thought…that if I made it to heaven…that there would be nothing else that I could…screw up, but look…Naruto's not here…because of me. It's my fault…and…I hate myself for it."

"It was his choice…."

"But why wasn't _I_ given the choice?! Why…?"

He felt her hand rest on his shoulder, but he ignored her. What was the point? What could she say that would help him?

"Don't let every sacrifice he ever made for you be in vain, Sasuke. I know that…this will be nothing like what it should have been…but things outside of our control happen all the time. If, in the beginning of all you regret now, you knew that this would happen…would anything be different? No. Naruto seemed to know that he wouldn't be accepted, and no matter how wrong that was…we cannot change the opinions of people. No matter how much it hurts."

"What if he can't take it there? What if…he's all alone like he used to be? I didn't want that for him!"

"I know of at least one person who will be there for him, to make sure he won't be alone. Someone I wished could be here as well…but what he did prevents that. Itachi will look after him."

"Why would he do that?" he asked without thinking.

"Because he knows that you love him. Your brother cares about you, and so he will take care of Naruto for you."

"How d-do you know that?"

Locking his gaze with his mother, he watched her small smile. It didn't make the hole in his heart any smaller, but he saw the strength in her. She was someone else who didn't have someone there.

"Call it a mother's intuition…."

Sasuke closed his eyes while trying to gather his emotions once again. Hopefully he would have a chance to see Naruto again, but death was forever, wasn't it?

_'Itachi…you better watch over him…and don't you dare touch him…. I will see him again, I swear it.'_


End file.
